


Simple Love

by shiningalec



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningalec/pseuds/shiningalec
Summary: Alec comes home expecting to see Magnus but he isn't there...





	Simple Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction so if it’s bad don’t judge it too harshly and please give me feedback or comments or anything :)

Alec opened the door to the loft, exhausted, expecting to see Magnus drinking wine or reading a book or just sitting on the couch lost in thought waiting for him to come home.

He always tells him not to wait for him and to just go to bed because Alec usually comes home late, and he knows how much magic Magnus uses throughout the day on clients that rarely ever appreciate how powerful and amazing Magnus is. Clients who are rude are tiring and expect Magnus to help them in impossibly short amounts of time. And he know’s how much they exhaust Magnus, so he tells him not to wait for him even though he always does anyways. And despite all that he loves seeing Magnus there waiting for him every night.

So he’s more than a little surprised when he doesn’t see Magnus when he comes into the loft. He calls out his name as he looks for him throughout their house and is starting to worry when he doesn’t respond. He hurries to the bedroom and see’s Magnus asleep in the bed.

He smiles and just watches him for a few minutes before realizing that Magnus’s boots are still on. He must have come home and immediately passed out on the bed. Chuckling, he goes to take off the shoes.

He does it slowly and gently so he doesn’t wake Magnus up, taking his time and thinking about how much he loves the man in front of him and thanking whatever miracle gave him to him. It’s moments like these when he’s so overwhelmed by their love for each other that he doesn’t even know how he managed to get by before he had Magnus in his life. 

When he finishes he puts the shoes by the door and when he looks up, Magnus is staring back at him. His eyes unglamoured and full of love and admiration. Alec slips into the bed, next to him and pulls him close.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” Magnus whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at shiningalec.


End file.
